Forbidden Feelings
by spbangel
Summary: Sorry I haven’t up dated long life issues ill do it ASAP! I know it been years Some where in Season 6 Buffy denys Spikes feeling tries to not to feel but she know and he know there is something there between them
1. Chapter 1

_**Feelings Forbidden and Changed.**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**A/N: I own nothing Joss is god he rules ALL!**_

Buffy Summers had gone through hours of patrolling tonight and had killed nothing in that time so she decided to call it a night. She did one last sweep before leaving to go to her nice, warm comfy bed when she sensed someone very familiar was watching her.

"Ok Spike, come on out. I know your there so why hide?" Buffy said as she put her stake back in her pocket.

"Evenin' Slayer. Been busy?" Spike asked cockily.

"Oh yeah of course, you should know all about being busy Spike. How long have you been there? Stalking me...AGAIN!"

"Wasn't stalking you pet. Was watching you from a safe distance so you wouldn't tell I was around, but obviously I came too close. But thought I'd watch you and have been doing so until you sensed me." he Spoke lightly as he fell in line with her walking.

"Well you must be really bored or a sick creature who needs a life...wait don't answer that unless you want to be a big pile of dust blowing in the wind." Buffy said.

"Hell no, Slayer. You keep that sharp pointy stick away from me."

"Give me a reason to?"

"I help you and your Scoobies all the time so don't pull that one Slayer."

"Yeah ok then, I'm going home."

"Well I'm heading that way so I'll walk you home."

"Why Spike?"

"Cause I love you, that's why bloody Slayer." Spike thought "I'd do anything to get close to you."

"Um like I said, I'm heading that way ok?"

"Yeah, fine. Whatever." Buffy walked faster and got out of the graveyard. Spike ran to catch up to her.

"You know luv. You might wanna be careful or slow down... you may pull something." Spike said as he stuck his tongue between his front and bottom teeth suggestively.

"And you care why?"

"Just saying is all pet...might not be able to go and kill the big bads whenever you go patrolling."

"Yeah Spike. Now the real reason you're here is?"

"We need to talk Slayer…what happened between us under that spell a few years back and now this. What does this mean to you Buffy?"

"This there is no 'THIS' or anything. What happened was a mistake and it won't happen again!" Buffy said getting angry and that hurt Spike to see her angry at such a thing he enjoyed so much.

"It was just a kiss Spike."

_Just a kiss. _he thought "_Was bloody more than that to me luv. Was the best thing that's ever happened to me since I came to Sunnydale. I crave you like I crave blood._

"Buffy luv. The whole singing thing I understand but we did something. We kissed because of how much were hurting. I understand you want to be alone and I know I'm and evil soulless monster. I've known that since I became me but please let me help you."

"What can you do you help me Spike?"

"I can make you feel what you need to feel. Give you what you want if you just give me a chance to prove myself. Let me into your world and I'ill let you in to mine. I mean, I've know you for years but I've never really known the true you, luv. Just the Slayer part. Which I must say I like…" Spike said solemnly, his eyes shining in the moonlight as Buffy cut him off.

"Do you mean it?" Buffy whispered hoarsely.

"Do I mean what pet?"

"What you said back in the cave? When Drusilla came back"

"Do I love you? Of course I do pet." Spike said proudly stand up straight.

Buffy took a quick intake of breath and was still shocked. Spike stopped, turned to face her and took a few steps towards her. He was so close she could feel his cold breath on her neck and smell the mix of leather, nicotine, and alcohol surrounding him.

"You don't love me… you can't. I wont let you…how can you love the thing that kills your kind for fun?" Buffy whispered to him and she dropped her gaze.

"I don't know why I do pet. I just do. The things you do, the way you move, how you are. I love you because you're caring, loving, and understanding. You'd do anything for anyone, 'cept me of course." Spike laughed but that hurt Buffy even more knowing that he was speaking the truth. She would never help a disgusting thing like him. Spike came in closer to her. He held her arms in a form of comfort. It did nothing more than disgust Buffy.

"Come on luv. I know you felt it in the alley. That felling you got. I got to you know you feel it Buffy. Why deny it to your self? Let it happen." Spike said seductively before moving in closer in an attempt to kiss her with all the feeling he could gather inside. But Buffy resisted and did the only thing she could do. She broke free of his grip and punched him on the side of the face. She then gathered as much force as she could and punched him again, sending flying into the nearest tree knocking him out cold. She covered her mouth and gasped as her eyes filled with shock and horror at what she just did. He tried to comfort her but she, all Slayer like, knocked him out. As what happened had time to sink, Buffy took off as fast as she could heading home to her house where she could forget all about it

She hoped…

Hope you liked it I just though I wanted to write a fic on season 6 there aint many dunno if I'll carry it on though depends if you all like it?

R & R PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry not be on here for ages I promised ill start updating asap

Sorry not be on here for ages I promised ill start updating asap!!


End file.
